The present invention relates generally to natural language processing, and more particularly to identifying user preferences and changing settings of a device based on natural language processing.
Applications across devices, such as mobile phones, laptops, and tablets, bring more and more convenience for people's daily life. However, using and configuring these devices can be frustrating; for example, some people are always puzzled by how to make their devices to satisfy their tastes (the brightness, the volume, the font-size, and so on). Also, many users don't know some options for configuring the devices. Even for proficient users, quicker ways to configure the preferences of their devices are helpful. Most devices have settings that are available to the application running on the devices, such as a setting for the font size of the text. These settings are typically configured through menu driven setting applications on the devices.